1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory system including a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device depending on whether stored data is retained when power is interrupted. The non-volatile memory device may include for example, a mask read-only memory (MROM), a programmable read-only memory (PROM), an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), a flash memory device, etc.
Speeds of a reading operation and a writing operation are relatively fast in the volatile memory device but stored data is not retained when power is interrupted. On the other hand, speeds of a reading operation and a writing operation are relatively slow in the non-volatile memory device but stored data is retained when power is interrupted. Therefore, the non-volatile memory is generally used when a fast operation is not required and stored data should be retained even though power is interrupted.
However, as an operation frequency of a system including the non-volatile memory device increases, the non-volatile memory device is required to operate fast according to the operation frequency of the system.